


Mistletoe

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boners, Egobang - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Sloppy Makeouts, idk they make out thats p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: Okay, so Dan has never particularly wanted to kiss Arin, though now that it's on the table and most likely going to happen, his traitorous mind is somehow curious. What would Arin taste like? Would his lips be soft? Would Arin's facial hair tickle his face?Now that the idea is fresh in his mind, something tells Dan it won't be leaving anytime soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write abt the dorks kissing and i found a good excuse so here

"Arin, oh my god," Dan groans, peering up at the Christmas ornament hanging just above his head before his gaze lands on Arin's face again. Arin's eyebrows are raised, and there's a dumb smirk playing on his lips, as if he's just waiting for something to happen.  
  
Well, no shit he is. That's _exactly_ what he's doing.  
  
Arin is most definitely the one who hung the mistletoe above the doorway to the recording room. Considering Dan and Arin were the only ones recording today, he obviously wanted Dan to be the one to walk under it with him.

When had he even done that? They’d been recording the new ad all morning, they were even still in their stupid Hanukkah sweaters, and Dan feels like he would’ve noticed Arin hanging a freaking _mistletoe_ in the office, of all things.  
  
"Dan, c'mon," Arin says, voice a little whiny, and it makes Dan giggle a bit. "We gotta do it."  
  
"Ar..."  
  
"Dude. Pucker up. We're kissing."  
  
"Are you...you're serious, aren't you?" Dan's soft laughter becomes a little more nervous, he can feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and, well, that's new.  
  
"Of course I am," Arin answers with no hesitation. "Just two dudes, kissing under a mistletoe, what's the big deal?"  
  
_Everything_ about that is indeed a big deal, but Dan isn’t really sure if arguing with Arin about this will actually get him anywhere. Arin seems pretty determined to do this.  
  
And weirdly enough, Dan isn’t exactly...opposed to the idea? Which makes things that much more confusing. Arin is standing close enough to Dan that they're perfectly face to face, and Dan really can't stop his eyes from trailing down to Arin's lips.  
  
Okay, so Dan has never particularly wanted to kiss Arin, though now that it's clearly on the table and probably going to happen whether he likes it or not, his traitorous mind is somehow curious. What would Arin taste like? Would his lips be soft? Would Arin's facial hair tickle his face?  
  
Now that the idea is fresh in his mind, something tells Dan it won't be leaving anytime soon.  
  
However, it's not like he has to wonder for much longer, because Arin makes the next move for him, sliding a hand up to the back of his head and leaning forward to press their lips together. Their noses bump a little at first, and Dan's eyes widen immensely, he's almost frozen in place, his body refusing to react now that his mind is racing and he's not quite processing what's happening.  
  
He's kissing him. Arin is kissing Dan. His lips _are_ soft, and yes, his facial hair does feel a little odd, but somehow it's not unwelcome.  
  
Dan doesn't even get to kiss back before Arin pulls away, cheeks pink and eyes appearing to scan Dan's face for...something. For what, Dan isn't really sure.  
  
What he is sure of though is that he _wants to kiss Arin again_.

Arin opens his mouth to say something, maybe to apologize for being so pushy about kissing since Dan didn't kiss back. Before he can, Dan seizes the opportunity, grabbing the front of Arin's sweater and pulling him close, quickly connecting their lips again and cutting off whatever sound Arin was about to make.  
  
Arin is obviously caught off guard, but he does react, kissing Dan with just as much fervor.  
  
Neither of them really expected this much heat or passion to go into a mistletoe kiss, but no one was really complaining. It was hard to, when both of them clearly wanted...whatever this was. Dan's tongue drags over Arin's bottom lip before nibbling on the pink skin, he wants more, needs it, needs to taste and feel and _experience_ everything he possibly can right now. Dan doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to again, and he’s shocked at how much the thought of not being able to kiss Arin annoys him.  
  
Arin parts his lips almost immediately, and Dan knows that the keening sound Arin makes when their tongues finally slide together is going to haunt him for the rest of his damn life. It has electricity shooting through him, and he realizes that maybe, just maybe, that's a sound he's wanted to hear Arin seriously make for a long time.  
  
Arin tastes like peppermint, Dan notices, he must've been eating some of the candy canes that were in the kitchen. It makes him feel almost dizzy, and he still wants _more_ of it. Everything feels wet and hot and heady, his body burns with a new ache he’s not sure he’s ever really experienced, at least not this _fiercely_ , and it's every single thing Dan didn't realize he wanted until this very moment.  
  
Dan doesn't even realize he's walking forward until Arin stumbles back out of the room and even further still, only stopping when his back hits the opposite wall. Dan is still on him, his lean body draped over Arin's stocky one, pressing him against the wall. Arin's hands scrabble for purchase before placing themselves on Dan's back, gripping at the fabric of his sweater tightly as the kiss continues.  
  
Dan breaks away after a minute or so, breathing heavily, and Arin is doing the same, looking up at Dan with flushed cheeks and wide dark eyes, lips red and puffy from the bites and kisses.  
  
Arin looks amazing like this.  
  
Dan ducks his head down a little to reach Arin's neck, and he sinks his teeth into the warm, pale skin harder than he honestly means to. Arin actually _moans_ , throwing his head back against the wall as his body shakes. Dan gently kisses and runs his tongue over the mark, pulling a whimper out of Arin as he tries to soothe it, and he finally does pull away completely, standing up straight in front of Arin.  
  
Arin stays slumped against the wall for a few seconds, panting, he looks completely _wrecked_ , and he's hard, there's no hiding that, Dan can see the bulge through Arin's sweatpants clearly, and it makes him smirk, not unlike the smirk Arin had when this whole kissing ordeal started.  
  
Dan is definitely a little hard himself, but somehow being able to see what kind of effect he has on Arin makes him feel cocky in an odd way.  
  
"W-wow..." Arin breathes, still shocked. "That was...jeez, you must...really give a fuck about the mistletoe thing..."  
  
Dan chuckles as Arin finally moves away from the wall and makes his way back into the recording room, and he knows damn well that this has _nothing_ to do with the stupid fucking mistletoe.  
  
It'll be a true Christmas miracle if Dan can focus at all during this grump session and not think about how much he wants to kiss Arin again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://merrycouchmas.tumblr.com) for grumps and stuff


End file.
